Lukisan di Loteng
by Magma Maiden
Summary: "Karena kita abadi, Linda. Kita abadi di dalamnya." A Matt/Linda oneshot. OC and minor characters. Alur acak. Kind of future fic.


"…Beberapa media sudah mulai mewawancarainya, sampai media internasional—"

"Bukankah sebelumnya saya sudah bilang? Beri mereka berapapun jumlah yang mereka minta selama wawancara itu tidak muncul di halaman depan dan menarik mata penduduk dunia."

"Dan sekarang Ms. Jones mengirim permintaannya ke sini. Apa kali ini anda akan menolaknya juga?"

"Abaikan."

"Kalau begitu biarkan polisi—"

"Cegah pencarian yang dilakukan polisi. Karang alasan apa saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tampaknya anda ingin sekali dunia tidak akan pernah menemukan di mana Linda Black berada."

"Saya tidak menginginkan hal itu, tetapi saya menghormati keinginan Linda untuk menghilang dari dunia ini."

"Mengapa, kalau begitu?"

"Karena tugas Linda sudah selesai."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~Lukisan di Loteng~**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Summary: **"Karena kita abadi, Linda. Kita abadi di dalamnya." A Matt/Linda oneshot.

**Genre: **Romance, Angst

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **OC & minor characters. Alur acak. Kind of future fic.

**.**

**.**

**.**

16 April 2000

**[**Anak berambut merah itu sedang duduk bersandar di kusen jendela, memainkan konsol game-nya**]**

_Aku diam-diam menggambarnya untuk tugas seniku. Mencuri pandang setiap beberapa detik sekali, berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Namun setelah tiga sketsa selesai, akhirnya ia menyadarinya juga. Untunglah ia menyukai gambarku~_

_Ia bilang aku boleh menggambarnya kapanpun aku suka. Senangnya~_

**.**

**.**

Amelia Jones baru kembali dari Jepang, menghadiri acara peluncuran game Redtangle mewakili Linda yang berhalangan hadir, entah karena apa. Namun jawabannya baru Amelia temukan begitu ia tiba di kediaman sang pelukis.

Wanita itu menghilang. Seluruh kekayaannya telah disumbangkan ke panti-panti asuhan atau sekolah seni, meninggalkan beberapa juta dolar ke tangan sekretarisnya—Amelia—beserta sebuah buku harian dan kunci loteng.

_._

_._

23 Agustus 2002

**[**Si rambut merah sedang berbisik pada si rambut pirang (atau sebaliknya?) sambil melirik ke seorang anak berambut salju di ujung ruangan.**]**

_Ia dan M sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada N. Aku kasihan pada anak itu, M tampaknya tidak bisa tidak mengerjainya sejak peringkatnya dikalahkan N. Tapi ia sendiri tampaknya tidak begitu peduli, meski ia juga duduk dalam tiga besar bersama mereka._

.

.

Amelia tidak mengerti.

Linda Black adalah wanita _single _yang berbahagia di usianya yang sudah melewati kepala tiga. Ia tidak punya musuh, namun teman dekatnya juga tidak terhitung banyak. Setelah delapan tahun bekerja pada pelukis itu, Amelia yakin Linda bukan jenis orang yang akan hilang mendadak—seolah mencari tempat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Jadi, mengapa ia pergi?

Terlebih lagi, kepolisian terus menerus membatalkan permohonan pencarian atas Linda Black. Berbagai detektif pun sudah ia hubungi untuk mencarinya—yang semuanya menolak permohonan Amelia. Ia mulai merasa seseorang yang begitu berkuasa tidak ingin Linda ditemukan.

.

.

7 Mei 2003

**[**Si rambut merah dan M berlumuran cat, tertawa-tawa. Di belakang mereka, N duduk dengan wajah sebal; rambutnya berwarna ungu**]**

_Mereka berdua bilang melukis di kanvas itu membosankan, jadi mereka mewarnai benda putih lain yang ada di ruang kelas seni: N. Mau tak mau, kali ini aku menyetujui keisengan kecil mereka dan ikut menyumbangkan cat padanya dan M._

_Sayang sekali, kejadian itu juga mengakhiri karir mereka berdua di kelas seni. Kepala Sekolah bilang kuas dan cat yang tidak berbahaya sekalipun bisa menjadi senjata mematikan di tangan mereka berdua. Objek lukisan favoritku jadi hilang, kan…_

_._

_._

Linda Black tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Ia telah memenjarakan hatinya sendiri—

"—di dalam kertas dan kanvas," kata wanita itu. "Di balik jeruji goresan kuas, terkunci oleh kerapuhan dwimatra yang abadi."

Itu adalah satu-satunya percakapan yang terjadi antara Linda dan Amelia mengenai kehidupan cinta sang pelukis kaya. Kaya dan kesepian—Linda besar di panti asuhan dan Amelia menduga ia memilih nama belakangnya sendiri begitu menginjak usia dewasa.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa keluarganya atau bagaimana kehidupannya di panti asuhan. Linda tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada siapapun, kecuali pada buku hariannya…

.

.

5 Desember 2004

**[**Hujan deras membanjiri seluruh permukaan kanvas. M membawa sebuah tas, memunggungi sebuah bangunan. Rambut merah menyembul di jendela bangunan itu**]**

_Hari yang kacau. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja sampai M dan N dipanggil ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Lalu M pergi. Ia sendiri terlihat sangat ketakutan; berani taruhan kalau aku tidak ada di sampingnya, ia pasti sudah menangis. Ia terus mengulangi kalimat yang sama sejak M pergi:_

"_L mati, Linda. L sudah mati."_

_Diam-diam, aku ikut menangis mengiringi isak bisunya._

_._

_._

…dan kanvas-kanvas di lotengnya yang tidak boleh dimasuki orang lain.

Amelia mengira loteng itu berisi benda-benda pribadi Linda yang bernilai sentimental, namun ia tidak menduga benda-benda itu ternyata lukisan. Sekilas kanvas-kanvas itu terlihat seperti lukisan biasa, namun objek-objek lukisan yang menimbulkan kesan familiar mau tak mau membuat Amelia mendekati mereka untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut.

Ada tiga anak laki-laki yang menjadi objeknya: M, seorang anak berambut pirang dengan pembawaan keras; N, seorang anak berambut putih yang wajahnya tidak pernah terlukis dengan jelas; dan terakhir, yang paling sering dilukis, adalah seorang anak berambut merah.

Linda tidak pernah menuliskan tanggal di lukisannya, sehingga ketika mata tajam sang sekretaris menangkap inskripsi tanggal di sudut kanvas, ia langsung membuka buku harian dan mencari entri dengan tanggal yang sama.

Benar saja, entri dan lukisan dengan tanggal yang sama seolah saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

13 November 2009

**[**Anak berambut merah, yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda, berdiri membelakangi pagar panti asuhan, mirip dengan yang dilakukan M lima tahun lalu**]**

_Aku sedang berada di Paris sewaktu ia pergi. Berhasil membuat lukisan ini setelah menanyai beberapa anak yang melihat kepergiannya._

_Aku terus menatap lukisan ini berlama-lama. Aku takut tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi—aku mendengar sepak terjang M dan N dari kanal berita, dan itu membuatku cemas…_

_Aku harus cepat mengabadikannya. Mengabadikan mereka._

_._

_._

Mendadak, maksud kata-kata Linda tentang hatinya yang ia penjarakan menjadi masuk akal.

Linda mencintai pemuda berambut merah ini—yang nama atau inisialnya belum Amelia temukan di lembar manapun. Mencintainya begitu dalam hingga terobsesi…

Terobsesi untuk mengabadikannya.

.

.

19 Desember 2009

**[**Kanvas dibagi dua bagian. Satu bagian melukiskan si rambut merah dalam mobil yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Sebuah motor besar yang dinaiki M ada di sebelahnya. Bagian lainnya memperlihatkan punggung N yang duduk membelakanginya, siluet pengawal bertubuh besar menjulang di kedua sisinya**]**

_Aku sedang berada di Osaka, mengikuti pameran yang diselenggarakan akademi ketika pesan itu masuk ke laptopku. Ia dan M ada di negeri ini. N juga. Aku sempat menanyakan seperti apa penampilannya, M dan N sekarang._

"_Kamu mau menggambar kami, eh, Linda? Pastikan lukisanmu itu tidak terlihat orang lain, oke? Dan jangan lukis M dan N dalam satu kanvas—M tidak akan suka."_

_Dan jadilah lukisan ini, kubuat berdasarkan deskripsi yang ia tulis dalam pesannya. Berhubung kami sedang berada di negara yang sama, aku mengajaknya untuk bertemu._

"_Aku tidak tahu, Linda. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, kalau semua ini sudah selesai kita bisa bertemu. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera menjelajahi toko-toko game Jepang…"_

_Dasar. Game terus yang ada di pikirannya._

"_Setelah ini kamu bisa bebas melukisku, kok. Aku kangen melihatmu melukisku lagi."_

_Ah, ia selalu tahu cara untuk membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku._

_._

_._

Mungkinkah pemuda berambut merah tak bernama ini juga membalas perasaannya?

Sosok ketiga pemuda itu masih menimbulkan kesan familiar bagi Amelia. Namun ia tidak bisa mengingat di mana ia melihatnya…

.

.

26 Januari 2010

(Entri buku harian ditulis tanggal 31 Januari 2010)

**[**Tanggal yang sama tertulis di dua lukisan besar. Lukisan pertama menampilkan siluet tubuh yang terhuyung ke belakang seolah ditembaki dari luar kanvas. Darah bermuncratan dari tempat di mana peluru-peluru imajiner menghantam tubuh itu. Lukisan lainnya menampilkan api yang berdansa melahap sebuah bangunan tua—bak miniatur neraka**]**

_Matt._

_Matt._

_Matt._

_Sekarang aku bisa menuliskan, menjeritkan, membisikkan, melukiskan namamu._

_Tidak ada larangan lagi. Tidak ada rahasia lagi—meski itu bukan nama aslimu._

_Matt, Matt!_

_MATT!_

_Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kamu masih hidup sehat bernapas—main game seperti biasanya…_

_Aku sudah cemas Mello akan menyeretmu dalam bahaya—dan ya, kekhawatiranku terbukti, Matt!_

_Aku melihatmu! Melihatmu ditembus timah-timah panas dari seberang gedung NHK! Aku melihat hembusan nikotin terakhirmu dengan mataku sendiri, Matt!_

_Kamu tahu, tidak? Aku tidak menangis. Tidak sedikitpun. Kita pernah menangisi kematian L bersama-sama; tapi aku tidak akan meneteskan air mata untuk kematianmu._

_Tidak akan, Matt, tidak akan untuk sebuah alasan yang pernah kamu kemukakan padaku di masa lalu._

_Akan kuwujudkan alasan itu, Matt._

_._

_._

Bak disambar petir, jemari sang sekretaris membalik halaman-halaman buku dengan cepat hingga halaman bertanggal hari di mana sang pelukis menghilang.

_Tugasku sudah selesai._

Kepingan teka-teki imajiner di kepala Amelia mendadak membuat satu gambar kesimpulan utuh setelah menerima kepingan terakhir yang paling penting: nama sang pemuda berambut merah. Kunci yang membuka alasan mengapa ketiga pemuda itu terasa familiar. Amelia beberapa kali sempat melihatnya—namun tidak dalam bentuk lukisan atau sketsa…

Sambil menghapus butiran air mata yang terbentuk di sudut matanya, Amelia menutup buku harian dan mengunci loteng. Ia akan mengepak lukisan-lukisan di loteng besok dan mengirimkannya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"_Eh? Kenapa aku suka bermain game? Tentu saja karena game itu menarik! Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang tidak bisa kita lakukan di dunia nyata."_

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak! Ah, coba saja main sendiri, nanti kamu juga tahu."_

"_Kalau begitu beri aku alasan untuk merestui adiksimu akan game."_

_Matt tersenyum lebar._

"_Sama seperti aku merestui adiksimu akan sketsa dan lukisan: karena kita abadi, Linda. Kita abadi di dalamnya."_

_._

_._

_._

"Tampaknya anda ingin sekali dunia tidak akan pernah menemukan di mana Linda Black berada."

Near mengabaikan komentar sinis Gevanni dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada menara kartunya. Ketika Gevanni tidak kunjung pergi, ia menjawab, "saya tidak menginginkan hal itu, tetapi saya menghormati keinginan Linda untuk menghilang dari dunia ini."

"Mengapa, kalau begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang detektif menghela napas lelah, menjatuhkan kartu _magician _dan _chariot. _"Karena tugas Linda sudah selesai."

Gevanni mendengus, namun ia mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Ms. Amelia Jones tampaknya sependapat dengan anda. Ia menarik permohonan pencarian atas Miss Linda Black dan membatalkan semua wawancara dengan berbagai media."

Near tidak merespon, sehingga Gevanni melanjutkan. "Ada kabar dari panti asuhan. Mr. Ronald baru-baru ini menerima kiriman beberapa lukisan. Kurasa anda akan tertarik melihatnya, jadi aku memintanya memotret lukisan-lukisan itu dan mengirimkan fotonya…"

Di salah satu layar monitor yang paling besar, Gevanni membuka sebuah folder dan mengeklik salah satu gambar yang ada di dalamnya. Ikon gambar itu diperbesar hingga memenuhi layar, membuat Gevanni menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Near mendelik ke layar—lebih tepatnya ke arah dua anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan merah yang tertawa lebar sambil memegangi kuas. Keduanya menunjuk sosok mungil di pinggir kanvas—imaji diri sang detektif yang jauh lebih muda—dengan rambut berwarna ungu dan wajah sebal.

"Terima kasih, Gevanni," ujarnya sarkastis. "Akan saya pastikan lukisan ini menjadi _wallpaper _semua komputer saya."

.

.

.

"Yu, Yumi? Sudah menikah pun kamu masih saja bermain game!"

"Ah, ayah…" wanita muda itu beranjak ke pintu untuk menyambut ayahnya. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula aku belum punya anak dan suamiku juga tidak keberatan."

Sang ayah yang masih tegap di usia paruh bayanya menatap layar komputer dengan game yang di-_pause_. "Rasanya akhir-akhir ini ayah sering melihat game ini. Judulnya apa, sih?"

"Tentu saja ayah pasti melihatnya!" ujar Yumi berapi-api. "Keita pasti sebentar lagi juga punya di rumah. Judulnya 'Redtangle'."

"Terus cerita game Redotangeru ini seperti apa?"

Yumi memutar matanya. Meski dulu sering bekerja sama dengan orang asing, begitu pensiun lidah ayahnya kembali asing terhadap bahasa Inggris. "Dibacanya Red-tang-le, yah. Game ini jadi populer karena penulis cerita sekaligus desainer karakternya adalah Linda Black yang menghilang setelah game ini diluncurkan."

"Pelukis terkenal itu?"

Yumi mengiyakan. "Ceritanya sendiri tentang sebuah negeri antah berantah yang aman dan makmur serta dipimpin raja yang adil. Pada suatu hari muncul penyihir jahat dari negeri seberang yang mengacau di kerajaan. Sang raja pergi menantang penyihir itu, namun ia kalah dan terbunuh."

"Hmm…"

"Setelah sang raja meninggal, ketiga pangeran pewaris tahta bertekad untuk membalas dendam dan menghancurkan sang penyihir. Namun pangeran pertama, Aurum dan pangeran ketiga Argentum selalu bersaing memperebutkan tahta sehingga Aurum menolak bekerja sama dengan adiknya dan memilih pergi dari kerajaan. Argentum tidak berusaha membujuk kakaknya untuk bekerja sama tetapi mencari cara untuk mengalahkan sang penyihir sendirian."

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan putrinya. Kisah itu rasanya terdengar agak familiar…

Yumi menjalankan game kembali dan membuka opsi karakter. Nama Aurum tersemat pada pemuda berambut emas dan Argentum pada pemuda berambut keperakan.

"Ini pangeran kedua," Yumi menunjuk pemuda berambut merah. "Namanya Matt dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tahta. Kita akan bermain menjadi dirinya di dalam game ini dan meski kekuatannya tidak sebesar Aurum atau Argentum, ia memiliki peran besar dalam mengalahkan sang penyihir tergantung dari pilihan yang kita ambil di dalam game. Salah pilih bisa membunuh salah satu pangeran jadi pemain harus mempertimbangkan—ayah kenapa, sakit?"

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, kok." Pria itu mengusap peluh yang bergulir di rambut keritingnya. Tidak salah lagi, ia pernah mendengar—bukan, _menyaksikan _kisah seperti ini dimainkan di hadapannya. "Omong-omong, game ini tamatnya seperti apa?"

"Aah, itu. Aku baru mendapatkan _ending_ di mana Matt dan Aurum terbunuh—"

Ayahnya menelan ludah.

"—tapi Argentum berhasil membunuh sang penyihir dan menjadi raja menggantikan ayahnya. Kudengar _ending _yang sebenarnya berakhir bahagia: si penyihir mati dan ketiga pangeran tetap hidup untuk menjalankan kerajaan bersama-sama—bahkan Matt akan menikahi pelukis kerajaan… tapi aku belum berhasil mendapatkan _ending _yang itu! Susah sekali membujuk Aurum untuk bekerja sama dengan Argentum…"

"Akhir yang bagus untuk sebuah game," komentar ayahnya, senang mendapati fakta bahwa ada akhir yang bahagia untuk game itu karena ia, Shuichi Aizawa, telah menyaksikan kisah aslinya dimainkan di hadapannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kisah yang berakhir dengan baik. Namun bukan akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita abadi, Matt. Kita abadi di dalamnya."

**.**

**finis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading~


End file.
